Tu angel
by Miss Wong
Summary: Viñeta; Porque la amas, a pesar de su corta edad, la amas. Porque ella es un angel. Tu angel. Para Conii.Cullen


**Nota 1: **Esta viñeta es para mi perfecta & adorada geme :), andaba aburrida & me dije... ¿Porqué no hacerle un hermoso regalito a mi geme para alegrarle el día? Te adoro geme, gracias por todo lo que haces por mi *.* juntas para todo :D Ojalá te guste *-*. Prometo que mi regalito de navidad sera algun mini fic de Seth xD ¡_Ai lob iu!_

**Nota 2: **Hermosos seguidores de mis fics :D aca les va una pequeña viñeta, ojalá les guste *-*

* * *

**Tu angel**

"La vida sin amor es muerte. Y la muerte por amor es vida"

* * *

Te encuentras en un hermoso día de primavera recostado sobre un árbol en un calido y tranquilo prado. Pero no estás solo. Tu vista esta fija en Nessie. Tu pequeña Nessie...

¿Como fué que creció tan rápido? Te preguntas mientras la observas maravillado. Como si fuera la criatura mas hermosa del mundo. Porque es la criatura mas hermosa del mundo, al menos para tí.

Hoy es San Valentín, y con algo de persuación, has conseguido que Edward te dejara llevar a Nessie a pasear un rato.

- Nessie... ¿Que estas tramando? - Le preguntas divertido al ver que ella sostiene una pequeña caja de madera en su mano, en la cual mete cosas velozmente. Llendo de aquí para allá recogiendo algunas flores.

- ¡No te lo puedo decir! - Te grita desde lejos con una voz irritada. Sonries y te echas a reir. Adoras verla enojada, adoras contemplarla.

No estabas desesperado por que creciera, porque querías aprovechar todos los momentos posibles con ella. Siquiera te ponías a pensar en tu posible futuro junto a tu pequeña Nessie, porque no te importa nada mas que el presente. El verla sonreir y reir, sentir sus manitas en tu megilla, mostrandote imagenes sin sentido, o sus pensamientos. Sus rizos color bronce y sus ojos color chocolate. Sobre todo sus ojos... en los cual te perdías y te olvidabas de todos tus problemas. Porque solo con ella te sentías tu mismo. Porque ella era tu otra mitad, ella era tu corazon, era tu mundo, tu propia luna, por así decirlo.

Observas a Nessie un poco mas, y ves como se sienta y prepara unas cosas para luego levantarse con algo detrás de sus manos, ocultandolo a tu vista, para venir brincando hacia ti con una sonrisa radiante. Tan propia de ella.

Le sonries dulcemente, ella se para en frente de ti mientras se valansea.

- Mmm... - Medita para ella misma, arrugando su seño como si estuviera pensando en algo. - En el día de San Valentín se hacen regalos... ¿Cierto?

Te quedabas maravillado por su capacidad de entender las cosas. A penas tenía 8 años físicamente y era tan inteligente. Estabas orgulloso de ella.

- Aja. - Susurras mirandola dulcemente, apartando un mechon rebelde que caía de su cabello.

- ¿Que tipo de regalos? - Pregunta inoscentemente.

- Mmm... puden ser flores, o lo que uno quiera regalar. -

Nessie lo medita por unos momentos, y luego saca sus manos de su espalda para darte una pequeña cajita de madera.

- Feliz San Valentín. - Susurra con su voz tintineante y aterciopelada. Te echas a reir y abres la caja.

Dentro de ella se encontraban varias cosas. Tres pequeñas flores arrancadas del mismo prado, atadas al tayo con una cinta roja. Una pequeña cartita rosa doblada por la mitad.

- Abrela. - Te insiste ansiosa.

Sonries y la abres para encontrarte con algo hermoso.

Un pequeño dibujo de ti convertido en lobo, y ella en tu lomo, como siempre solían estar cuando daban paseos por el bosque. Con un pequeño corazon en el cielo en el que dentro estaba escrito la palabra "Te quiero". Te derrites al ver semejante dulzura y agradeces mas que nunca haberla encontrado.

- Oh Nessie... - Susurras aún mirando el pequeño dibujo.

- Espera, hay mas. - Te quito la caja y saco unas pequeñas pulseras de la amistad. Las cuales estaban unídas por el corazón. Ella partio el corazón a la mitad y te coloco la pulsera en tu muñeca, mientras que ella se ponía la otra. Tomo tu mano y unio los dos corazones partidos, en los cuales al unirse, se grababa la palabra _"Juntos por siempre"_.

La miras con ternura y la abrazas dulcemente. Cerrando tus ojos y aspirando su hermoso aroma.

- Oh Nessie, gracias. - Le susurras al oido. Luego la sentaste en tu regaso sin dejar de mirar el dibujo. Luego te echaste a reir. - ¿Como compraste esto?

- Oh, bueno... - Se mordio las uñas. - No le digas a mamá. Pero tome prestado un par de dolares de su bolso a escondidas de ella y... le pedí a tia Alice que los comprara.

Te echas a reir por semejante dulzura e inoscencia, y le das un beso en la megilla.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo un regalo para ti. -

- ¿Cual? - Pregunta con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Quieres ir por un helado? -

- ¡Si! - Contesta emosionada.

- Pues, vamos por el helado se ha dicho. - Guardas los hermosos regalos que te dio en la cajita, para luego cargarla en tus brazos dulcemente, mientras que ella apoya su cabeza en tu hombro, rodeando sus brazitos en tu cuello.

- Te quiero Jake. - Te susurra pensativa. Sonries y caminando le depositas un dulce y casto beso en su coronilla.

- Y yo mas pequeña. -

Porque cuando ella te dice te quiero, sientes que tu corazón da un vuelco y tus ojos brillan de emosión. Porque no puedes vivir sin ella, y porque cuando estas de mal humor, solo ella logra que puedas sacar una sonrisa sincera, y que tu corazón vuelva a latir.

Porque la amas, a pesar de su corta edad, la amas. Porque ella es un angel. _Tu angel._

* * *

Awww, la verdad que me gustó mucho como quedo :) me salió de la nada mientras escuchaba la canción de "Lloro por ti" de Enrique Iglesias. - aunque no tenga nada relacionado con la viñeta - xD Por lo que si quieren leer con esa canción, ¡No problem! XP

¿**Reviews**? *-* Vamos, no sean malos ;) Dejenme uno bonito & diganme que tal quedo :D

Ojalá te alla gustado geme (L) ¡Vamos pa Dubai se ha dicho! ;)

**Besos, bites & aullidos ;)**

**CaaaMiii** :)


End file.
